


Конец

by AlyonaSL



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Конец был близок, в этом Джедидайя не сомневался"





	Конец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96815) by [tomatopudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding). 
  * A translation of [The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96815) by [tomatopudding](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding). 



> Действие происходит во время первого фильма.  
> Бета - [Pheeby ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby)

Конец был близок, в этом Джедидайя не сомневался. Они летели в груду грязного снега, на его взгляд — просто огромную, в скоростном джипе с дистанционным управлением. Пока они неслись вперёд, Октавиус сидел рядом с раскрытым ртом, замерев от страха.

— Эй, Окти, — позвал Джедидайя своего застывшего в шоке друга.

— Да, Джед?

Джедидайя протянул руку и крепко сжал ладонь Октавиуса, сплетая пальцы.

— Джед?

— Я просто должен сказать, пока мы не померли, — заявил Джедидайя. — У нас, конечно, были всякие стычки, но... — он запнулся на мгновение: казалось, только затем, чтобы собрать всё своё мужество. — Я это... люблю тебя!

Октавиус от изумления не нашел слов. А когда джип налетел на сугроб — склонился и накрыл губы Джеда своими. Они оба что было сил вцепились друг в друга, в то время как джип перевернулся в воздухе и рухнул в снег.


End file.
